No Greater Loss
by lorrie
Summary: Alex, Angela and Sydney are trapped in a burning building and Gage must choose who to save.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"No Greater Loss"   
by Lorrie  
  
  
"I'll catch up with you later Gage. I'm picking up Alex and Angela for lunch and then we're going shopping for Angela's christening gown."  
  
"OK Syd. What time will you be back?"  
  
"Before dinner, why?" Sydney smiled. She knew he wanted to spend time with her as much as she wanted to be with him. They had been quietly seeing each other for several months now.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had dinner plans? If not, maybe we could go out and grab a bite."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you at your place around 7:00, OK?"  
  
"OK. Have fun."  
  
**********  
  
Pete Kellum and David Stewart had recently been released from prison. Walker had put them both there ten years ago after a drug bust.  
  
Pete looked at the picture David had just handed him. "So, this is Ranger Walker's wife and daughter." My wife left me after I was busted and took our daughter with her.   
  
"Where are they now?" David asked.  
  
"They're dead. They were killed in a car wreck." Pete lamented.  
  
"I want Ranger Walker to know what it feels like to lose his family."  
  
"Pete, Steve just called in. He has Mrs. Walker in site. There's someone else with her, a female Ranger.  
  
"Take them both and the baby to the cabin."  
  
Steve parked his van beside of Sydney's car, reached from the sliding door and grabbed Angela from her car seat. "Both of you get in the van and the baby won't be hurt."  
  
Alex and Sydney quickly stepped into the van and were handcuffed together. Angela was placed in a basket beside of them.  
  
"Please don't hurt her." Alex pleaded as Steve put a blanket over the basket.  
  
"Shut up lady." Steve smacked Alex and got into the driver's seat. "Not another word from either of you."  
  
They drove around for a couple of hours. Angela had drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, the van stopped and Steve was met by Pete and David.  
  
Pete opened the van door. "So, Mrs. Walker. Very nice to meet you. And who are you, Ranger lady?"  
  
Sydney started to lie about her identity, but was afraid that Angela and Alex might suffer for it. "I'm Ranger Cooke."  
  
"What's your first name?"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Well now Sydney. I'm sorry to involve you in this, truly I am. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Get them all inside the cabin." Pete ordered.  
  
Pete took two sets of handcuffs and first cuffed Alex's hand to a wooden beam. The second set of handcuffs he put on Sydney's wrist and cuffed her to the nearest thing available, a metal pipe. Angela was left in her little basket, still asleep.  
  
"What now Pete?" David asked.  
  
"I need to make a phone call." Pete called Ranger HQ. "Ranger Walker, please."  
  
Gage had answered the phone. "He's not available right now. This is Ranger Gage, can I help you?"  
  
"Ranger Gage. I am holding Ranger Walker's beautiful wife and baby girl along with Ranger Cooke at 321 S. Walnut Street. In five minutes I'm going to set the cabin on fire. Tell Ranger Walker that I want him to know how much it hurts to lose your wife and child." Pete hung up the phone.  
  
Gage ran to his car and contacted Walker and Trivette on his cell phone as he raced for Walnut Street.  
  
"Walker, I'm about two minutes away. Where are you guys?" Gage asked after explaining the phone call to Walker.  
  
"We're about twenty minutes out. We'll be right there. Gage, be careful."  
  
Gage pulled into the driveway of the cabin, which was in flames. He ran through the front door and immediately found the girls in the center of the smoke filled room, coughing.  
  
"Alex, Syd, hang on. I'll be right back." He grabbed Angela from her basket and placed the blanket over her head then ran for the door. He carried her a safe distance from the cabin and laid her on the ground. She wasn't crying, which Gage thought was odd. He put his ear to her tiny mouth and realized that she wasn't breathing. He put his mouth over her mouth and nose and began infant CPR. After three minutes of CPR Angela began to cry small strangled cries at first, but soon she was crying at the top of her little lungs.  
  
Once Gage was satisfied that Angela was OK, he returned to the burning cabin. He looked longingly at Sydney, wanting so badly to take her in his arms and get her out of harms way, but he knew Angela needed her mother.  
  
Sydney, sensing his dilemma reassured him, "Get Alex out of here, now!"  
  
"Alex, turn your head away." Gage shouted as he kicked the wooded railing Alex was handcuffed to. Once the railing broke, Alex passed out from smoke inhalation. Gage picked her up. He turned to Sydney. "I'll be back in just a minute. I promise."  
  
Sydney nodded as she coughed. "Get her out of here."  
  
Gage carried Alex outside and placed her beside of Angela just as Walker and Trivette pulled up.  
  
Gage ran back towards the cabin, which by this time was completely engulfed in flames. He started through the front door as the roof collapsed. "Sydney!" He screamed as he started inside.  
  
It took both Walker and Trivette to keep Gage from entering the flaming structure.  
  
"Let go of me! Sydney's still in there!" Gage fought to free himself from Walker and Trivette. "Walker, please! God, she's still in there!"   
  
Walker and Trivette were both almost in tears as they pulled Gage back from the cabin. Walker spoke. "Gage, it's too late. I'm sorry."  
  
Gage screamed in anguish. "Sydney!" He sank to his knees, put his hands to his head and screamed through his tears. "No-o-o-o," as he shook his head.  
  
Walker ran to Alex and Angela. "Are you alright Alex?" Alex nodded. "Angela?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Walker, is Sydney?"  
  
"It looks that way." Walker's eyes were blurred by the tears he was trying not to shed.  
  
"Oh my God. No!" Alex screamed. She turned and cried into Walker's chest then she lifted up her head towards him. "Walker, where's Gage?"  
  
"He's over there. He said he's not budging until they find her body."  
  
"He got me and Angela out." Alex once again cried freely.  
  
"I know." Walker looked at Gage, who was still on his knees in front of the cabin. Trivette was a few feet behind him, not wanting to intrude on the young man's grief and not sure how to deal with his own.  
  
After making sure Alex and Angela were safely in the ambulance and arranging for a guard for them at the hospital, Walker approached Trivette. "How is he?" He motioned towards Gage.  
  
"Not good Walker. He won't let the paramedics take a look at him. His arms and back are visibly burned."  
  
Walker knelt down beside of Gage. "Gage," he said softly. "You need to let the paramedics check you out, OK?"  
  
Gage shook his head, still staring at the cabin almost as if he were waiting for Sydney to walk out the front door. He was obviously in shock. "I promised her I'd be back." Gage spoke to Walker without looking away from the cabin. "Are Alex and Angela alright?"  
  
"They'll be OK." Walker started to put his hand on Gage's shoulder. Gage jerked away.  
  
"Just leave me alone Walker."  
  
"I can't do that Gage. Trivette and I are both going to stay right here with you until you're ready to go to the hospital."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"No Greater Loss" Chapter 2  
by Lorrie  
  
  
An hour or so later, the fire was completely out and the smoke had died down. The only thing left of the cabin was the rock fireplace and the rocky base of the porch.  
  
The fire chief approached Walker. "Ranger Walker, we didn't find a body, but the intensity of the heat of that fire could have consumed any remains. We did find a set of closed handcuffs around an iron rod and we found this: The fire chief handed Walker a heart shaped locket.  
  
Walker swallowed, he knew that Sydney had been wearing the locket that morning. He approached Gage. "Did they find her body?" Gage asked as he finally looked up at Walker.  
  
Walker looked at Gage's tear-stained face. "No, but they did find a pair of locked handcuffs and this." Walker handed Gage Sydney's necklace. Gage held the locket, he knew instantly that it was Sydney's. It had been a Christmas present from him last Christmas.   
  
This confirmation of Sydney's death was too much for Gage to bear. He leaned forward and suddenly passed out. Walker eased him over on his back and propped up his head as Trivette motioned for the paramedics.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was admitted with first and second degree burns on both of his arms and his back. The doctor had also ordered a mild sedative to be certain that he would rest peacefully until morning.  
  
Walker spent the night in Alex's room, holding her while she mourned for Sydney. "Oh Walker, I understand why Gage took Angela out first, but he could have got Sydney out after her. Instead he got me. He could have left me Walker, then he wouldn't be going through this." Alex was experience survivor's guilt.  
  
"No, I would." Walker kissed his wife. "I understand why Gage got you out after Angela. Alex, you have to remember, he grew up without his parents. I've heard him say before that he would never wish that on any child.  
  
"I know, but poor Sydney. They weren't even after her." Alex said through her tears.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Walker asked for the first time.  
  
"I recognized Pete Kellum. There was also one named David and another named Steve."  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, do you want me to call Sydney's family?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I'll call her mother, but would you call Gage's sister, Julie. I think he's going to need her if he's going to get through this at all."   
  
Trivette nodded. "I'll take care of it."  
  
**********  
  
Deep in the woods, a shadowy figure was visible through the smoky cave.  
  
Sydney woke to find herself wrapped in a bearskin, lying on the floor. Her burns had been tended, but by whom? There was a small plate of food and a cup of water sitting beside of her. She took a couple of bites and gratefully drank the water.  
  
"You are feeling better?" The figure asked from a distance.  
  
Sydney, somewhat startled by the unseen voice answered. "Yes. Thank you. What happened?"  
  
"A deer led me to the burning cabin. I took you out the back as the roof collapsed."  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney asked, not sure if she were awake or dreaming.  
  
"I am Golden Eagle. You must rest now." Sydney fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Walker approached Trivette in the hallway outside of Gage's room. "Is he awake?"  
  
"He's been awake for a few minutes. The doctor is in with him now." The doctor emerged from Gage's room. Trivette caught him as he passed by; "How is he doctor?"  
  
"Physically, he'll be fine. His arms are healing well and I'll probably release him later today."  
  
"You said he'd be fine physically?" Walker asked slowly.  
  
"I'm worried about his mental state. He seems withdrawn, angry and he's blaming himself for the young woman's death."   
  
Walker nodded. "Thank you doctor."  
  
Walker and Trivette stepped into Gage's room. His head was turned towards the wall, but Walker could tell that he was awake.   
  
"Gage?" He said softly. Gage said nothing. "I know you're awake. You have to try to understand something. The men that . . " Walker paused. "The men that killed Sydney, they were after me. They wanted to take Alex and Angela. Sydney was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"And that's supposed to make it better?" Gage asked sarcastically.  
  
"There are no words to just make it better. If there were, God knows I would say them."  
  
Gage thought for a moment. "You know who did this, don't you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes and I'll take care of it."  
  
"Not without me you're not." Gage responded as he slowly turned towards Walker.  
  
"Gage, you're in no condition to go after anyone."  
  
"The doctor is releasing me today. I can't let this go Walker."  
  
Trivette interrupted. "Gage, your sister will be here in about an hour."  
  
Walker added. "And Sydney's family in on their way in also."  
  
"So you're leaving me to deal with Sydney's mother." Gage was getting angry. "I let her daughter die! I can't face her Walker. I won't!"  
  
"Gage calm down." Walker spoke quietly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to talk to Sydney's family. And you didn't LET Sydney die; you have to know that you did everything you could to save her."  
  
"Did I?" Gage looked coldly at Walker. "Did I really?"  
  
Walker quickly left Gage's room, fighting his own anger. He knew what Gage had meant. He had had a choice, he could have left Alex and saved Sydney. He played it over and over in his own mind, wondering who he would have chosen if the tables had been turned, the mother of the baby or the woman he loved.  
  
"Walker, are you OK?" Trivette asked. "He didn't mean that, he's just angry."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
**********  
  
Walker entered Ranger HQ and walked into the room where Sydney's family was waiting for him. "Mrs. Cooke?"  
  
"Ranger Walker. What's going on? Where are Sydney and Ranger Gage?"  
  
"Please have a seat." Mrs. Cooke and her two sons sat down. Walker took Mrs. Cooke's hands and closed his eyes, searching for the right words. "Sydney was kidnapped along with my wife and daughter yesterday. The kidnappers took them to a cabin and set the cabin on fire. Ranger Gage arrived on the scene just after the blaze had been set, he was able to get my daughter and my wife out, but by the time he went back for Sydney, the roof collapsed. Sydney didn't get out."  
  
"You're saying that my daughter is dead?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Where is Ranger Gage? Is he OK?" She asked between the uncontrollable tears.  
  
"He's in the hospital, but he should be released later today."  
  
"But how is he? I know the love he had for my daughter."  
  
"He's blaming himself. He's angry, withdrawn and lost." Mrs. Cooke nodded as she turned to her sons for support.  
  
"Mrs. Cooke, would you like help with the arrangements?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Thank you Ranger Trivette, but I believe my sons and I can handle it."  
  
**********  
  
Walker and Trivette headed out to the parking lot, they had just received a tip on Kellum's location. Gage was leaning up against Walker's truck. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know what I'm doing here. I took a cab from the hospital and I want to ride with you guys to go after Kellum."  
  
"That's not a good idea."  
  
"No, actually it wouldn't be a good idea for me to drive, but if you don't let me go with you, that's exactly what I'm going to do and I'll find this guy on my own."  
  
Walker stared at Gage for a moment. "You're not going."  
  
"I think you know the only way you're going to stop me from going." Gage set his eyes on Walker.  
  
"Gage, I don't want to fight you. Now I've hardly once had to pull rank on you since you came here, but I'm going to this time. Your not going and that's a direct order."  
  
Gage took his badge from his shirt and threw it on the ground at Walker's feet. "Now what, Walker?" Gage chided.  
  
Walker started to get into the truck and Gage took a swing at him. Walker turned and blocked the punch. "Gage, I don't want to fight you." He said firmly.  
  
"Then don't, let me go with you."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Gage threw another punch. Walker knew he was losing precious time and that Kellum may be on the move by now. He threw one quick punch to Gage's head. "I'm sorry for this, buddy." Gage fell unconscious at Walker's feet.  
  
"Walker!" Trivette was shocked at what had just transpired. "You can't just leave him here in the parking lot."  
  
"I know. Let's put him in the truck." Walker and Trivette put Gage in the cab, then Walker went to the driver's side of the truck and stopped to pick up Gage's badge, then headed to the address they had been given.  
  
Gage started coming to a few miles down the road. He was sitting between Walker and Trivette.  
  
"How about letting me have the door Trivette?" Gage asked, not particularly wanting to set near Walker.  
  
"We're not stopping. If we do, we might lose Kellum." Walker said coldly.  
  
When Walker pulled up to the house he looked over at Gage. "You really shouldn't be here." Gage looked coldly at Walker in response. "You're after the wrong kind of justice Gage."  
  
"You should have thought about that before Walker. I'm not after justice, I'm out for revenge." Gage checked his weapon and moved into position at the front door.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him Walker." Trivette volunteered.  
  
Walker joined Gage on the front stoop as Trivette ran around back. Walker banged on the door. "Open up Kellum, Texas Rangers."  
  
David peered out the window. "Pete, it's the Rangers."  
  
"It's Ranger Walker." Pete replied as he aimed the shotgun at the door and fired.  
  
Walker peered through the window next to the door and pushed Gage out of the way of the shot, then entered the house. Gage jumped up from the ground and followed Walker inside. Walker raised his gun and shot David and Steve as Gage jumped Pete and began beating him relentlessly. Pete threw a punch that propelled Gage backwards into a shelving unit. Undeterred by the retaliation, Gage came at Pete again, this time kicking him in the chest. He was able to get his muscular arms around Pete's neck then he positioned himself behind him and squeezed with every ounce of his strength.  
  
"Gage!" Trivette shouted. "Not this way."  
  
"This is how Syd died, except she was in a smoke filled, burning building as it got harder and harder to breath the air around her." He twisted his arms to tighten his grasp on Pete's neck. Pete's eyes bulged and his face began to turn blue.  
  
Walker stared at Gage and for a moment he wanted to cheer him on. Pete Kellum had intended to burn Alex and Angela to death. He shook his head. "Gage, you've got to let him go." Gage made no motion to move. Walker took Gage's arms tightly and forced him to release his grip on Kellum.  
  
Trivette took Kellum outside and read him is rights.  
  
Gage still hadn't moved. Walker put his hand on his shoulder. "Gage?"  
  
"I would have killed him Walker, for what he did to Syd and for what he tried to do to Alex and Angela." Gage stared straight ahead, his face blank of emotion.  
  
"For a moment, I didn't care if you did kill him." Walker said honestly. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
**********  
  
Sydney was fighting a high fever, which had allowed her mind to dream. She dreamed of Gage and what a life with him would be like. She felt a cool cloth touch her head. "Gage?" She said quietly.  
  
"No, I am Golden Eagle."  
  
Sydney nodded and fell asleep once again.  
  
**********  
  
Julie had arrived at Gage's apartment while he, Walker and Trivette had gone after Kellum and his men. She straightened up his living room and put the dishes away that were still in the sink. She had already placed a call to Ranger HQ and left a message for Gage, Walker or Trivette after finding out that Gage had been released from the hospital.  
  
Gage opened his door and saw his sister standing in the living room waiting for him.  
  
"Francis."  
  
"Hey Jules." They embraced and as they did, Gage began to cry. "I'm sorry Julie, I didn't mean to unload on you."  
  
"Francis, that's why I'm here. You need a shoulder to cry on right now. I know how much you loved her." Gage held Julie's hand for a moment.  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Now why don't you go get washed up? I have dinner ready."  
  
"I'm really not hungry. I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"You aren't supposed to get your bandages wet, are you?"  
  
Gage had forgotten about the burns on his arms and back. "No, I guess not. Maybe I'll just go lay down."  
  
"OK. Goodnight honey."  
  
Gage lay across his bed and glanced at the picture of he and Sydney on his dresser. He got up and retrieved the picture and laid down again. "Oh Syd, what am I gonna do without you?" He drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Golden Eagle stood over Sydney and continued to give her herbs to bring down her fever. She woke from time to time asking for Gage.  
  
"I will get you back to your people when you are well enough. But I cannot leave you now as long as this fever burns inside of you."  
  
**********  
  
Julie let Gage sleep until 10:00, then woke him with a cup of coffee. "Good morning." She said softly.  
  
"No Jules, it's not a good morning. I'm not sure if it'll ever be a good morning again." He took the cup of coffee. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's a little after 10:00."  
  
"The funerals at 1:00. I need to talk to her mom before the service." Gage was once again trying to choke back the tears.  
  
"That's fine honey, you just tell me what time you want to leave."  
  
**********  
  
"Are you OK Alex?" Walker asked as he watched his wife lay out her dress and choose something for Angela to wear.  
  
Alex nodded. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'll be OK."  
  
**********  
  
Gage had ordered flowers to be delivered at the chapel then he and Julie left to meet with Mrs. Cooke.  
  
Gage softly knocked on the door of the family room. He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Cooke, it's Gage. May I come in?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Mrs. Cooke noted Gage's appearance as he entered the room. She could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Gage couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"Shh. It wasn't your fault."   
  
"I was there. I had to choose between Alex and Sydney. I took Alex first because of Angela and Sydney insisted that Alex go first."  
  
Mrs. Cooke put her arms around him. "Stop blaming yourself. You did the right thing."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"No Greater Loss" Chapter 3  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Gage, Walker and Trivette stood at attention with the other Rangers as "Taps" was played on the bagpipes. As the memorial flag was presented to Mrs. Cooke, Gage began to visibly shake all over. He closed his eyes and remained at attention until "Taps" was finished.  
  
Mrs. Cooke tearfully approached Gage with Sydney's flag. "She would want you to have this. She loved you very much."  
  
"I loved her too." Gage took the flag and held it close. Julie put her arm around him. "Come on Francis. Let's go home."  
  
"Not yet Jules." He stared at Sydney's grave. "I can't just leave her."  
  
"Francis, look at me." Gage didn't move. Julie left him with his thoughts for a few minutes then returned to his side. "Francis? Let's go back to your place for awhile and then we'll come back later, after you've rested."  
  
Gage knew it was pointless to argue with his sister. He stumbled blindly through his tear to the car.  
  
"Julie, let us know if you need anything, OK?' Walker and Alex stopped by the car as they were leaving.  
  
"Gage, you take care of yourself." Alex said, but Gage just stared out the window.  
  
They arrived at Gage's apartment and Julie sighed as they entered the door. "Why don't you go lay down honey?"  
  
Gage shook his head. "I don't really want to lay down."  
  
"How about some lunch then. Have you eaten anything in the past few days?"  
  
Gage thought for a moment. "I'm not hungry Jules."  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
"Julie, I said I don't want anything. Please just leave me alone!" Gage slammed the bedroom door wanting to be alone with his thoughts and memories of Sydney.  
  
Julie sat down on the couch. She knew her brother was hurting and there was nothing she could do for him, short of just being there to support him and listen when he wanted to talk.  
  
She sat there in the living room for a while then drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she got up and knocked on the bedroom door. "Francis? Francis, I'm sorry. Please come out and talk to me." She opened the door and found the room empty. She looked all through the apartment, but Gage was nowhere to be found.  
  
Panicking, Julie raced down to the parking garage and checked for his car. It was still in its spot, but his bike was gone. She ran back up stairs and called the Walker's.  
  
Alex answered the phone. "Walker, it's Julie. She sounds upset."   
  
Walker took the phone. "Julie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Francis is missing and so is his bike. I wouldn't be so upset, but he's in no state of mind to be driving around."  
  
"Calm down Julie. We'll find him."  
  
**********  
  
Gage entered "Rocky's Tavern" and walked up to the bar.  
  
"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Whisky." The bartender poured a glass and sat it in front of Gage. "Just leave the bottle." Gage paid the bartender and began to drink.  
  
Soon two bikers who were in the mood to pick a fight approached him. "What's the matter, you're old lady leave you?" One of them asked.  
  
Gage wasn't in the mood for jokes. He punched the guy in the jaw and was immediately punched by the other biker. They all three exchanged several more blows and finally Gage put them both down with a swift kick. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding as was his nose and mouth. He sat back down at the bar and  
after consuming over half of the bottle, he staggered out of the tavern and got on his bike.  
  
He rode on the back roads and eventually found himself at Walker's ranch. Alex heard the bike outside and realized it was Gage. She ran out the kitchen door. "Gage! You've had us all worried to death. Where have you been? Gage turned towards Alex and the light hit his face. Alex saw that he had been in a fight. She calmly led him to the porch. "Are you OK?"  
  
Gage stumbled towards the porch with Alex. "I've been drinking and trying to forget. Can I crash on your porch? I don't feel like driving home."  
  
Alex sat down on the porch beside of him and let him lean his head on her shoulder. "I miss her so much." He cried as he leaned on Alex.  
  
"I know." Alex cried with him. "We all do."  
  
Gage eventually passed out. Alex gently eased him against the doorframe and went inside to call Julie.  
  
"Julie, it's Alex. Your brother's here. He's very drunk, but he's safe. He can stay here tonight."  
  
"Thank you Alex. I'm so glad he has friends like you, Walker and Trivette."  
  
Walker and Trivette came through the front door of the house. "We couldn't find him anywhere." Walker announced as he came in.  
  
"Shh. We have a guest on our back porch." Alex smiled.  
  
Walker and Trivette looked out the door and saw Gage sleeping against the doorway. "Is he OK?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He's drunk and he's been in a fight. He wouldn't let me put anything on his cuts, but yeah, I think he's alright. He's trying to find a way to deal with everything."  
  
"I'm going home guys. Call me if you need me." Trivette waved his hand as he left.  
  
Walker covered Gage with a blanket, then came back inside. "Let's go to bed. It's been a rough day."  
  
**********  
  
Walker tossed and turned in bed, he half woke to the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
"Washo, Washo wake up."  
  
"Who's there?" Walker answered quietly so not to wake Alex.  
  
"I am Golden Eagle. Washo, the girl you mourn is not dead, she is safe in a cave on Painted Bluff."  
  
"What?" Walker sat up in bed and looked around. Had he been dreaming? He knew better than to question the Great Spirits, it was part of his Cherokee heritage.  
  
For that matter so was Golden Eagle. He remembered hearing Uncle Ray tell stories of Golden Eagle when he was a boy. He was a Cherokee medicine man who had done many great things in his time, his reward from the Great Spirit when he passed on was to be allowed to stay in the woods that he loved so much and tend to the animals when they were injured as well as anyone who might need his assistance.  
  
At the crack of dawn, Walker got up and called Trivette. "Meet me at Park Road in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Why?" Trivette asked sleepily.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there." Walker hung up the phone and quietly left the house. He jumped into the RAM and left for Park Road. Trivette was there when he arrived.  
  
"What's this all about, what couldn't wait until the rest of the world woke up?"  
  
"I had a visit from Golden Eagle last night. He said that Sydney is still alive."  
  
"So, let me get this straight. We're out here in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn because of a dream?"  
  
"It was a vision, not a dream. Besides, we have nothing to lose, what if she is alive?"  
  
Trivette thought for a moment and started to question Walker, but decided not to. "So, where exactly did this vision say we would find Sydney?"  
  
"The cave on Painted Bluff."  
  
**********  
  
Gage woke up and blinked his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his face. He reached for his pounding head. "Ahh."  
  
"Good morning." Alex said softly.  
  
Gage looked up at her with his eyes half closed. "Alex?" He tried to set up, but was caught off balance by his hangover and almost hit the floor.  
  
"Easy." Alex helped steady Gage as he sat up. "Take it slow."  
  
Gage moved his stiff jaw from side to side. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You showed up here late last night on your bike, drunk. You were very close to passing out." Alex handed Gage a cup of strong black coffee.  
  
"I remember going to a bar and ordering a bottle of whiskey. I must have gotten into a fight."  
  
"It looks like it." Alex smiled. "Why don't you go inside and take a shower. I'll fix you some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Alex, but I'm really not hungry."  
  
"Gage, Julie told me that you haven't eaten anything in days. You're going to end up in the hospital or worse if you don't take better care of yourself." Alex helped Gage to his feet.  
  
Gage ignored Alex's comment about his lack of eating. "Where's Walker?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He was gone when I got up."  
  
Gage made his way to the shower, where he stuck his throbbing head under the showerhead and let the water beat down on him for several minutes.   
  
He stepped out and dressed. On his way back downstairs, he was startled by Angela's cry. He stepped into the nursery and gently picked her up and smiled. He sat down in the rocking chair and held her close and rocked her. "It's OK sweetie. You're OK." He softly touched her cheek. "I know I did the right thing Angela. You deserve to grow up with your mommy. I just wish I knew how to go on without Sydney." Alex stopped outside of the nursery as she heard Gage talking to Angela. She started to go in, but decided not to intrude. Maybe this was exactly what Gage needed to help him through his grief.  
  
**********  
  
Walker and Trivette parked the RAM near Painted Bluff. "Do you know where the cave is?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Walker replied as they started through the woods. Suddenly there were startled as an eagle landed on a tree branch just a few feet in front of them. It squawked twice then flew north. "I'll bet he knows the way."  
  
They began to follow the eagle and after a three-mile hike, they found the entrance to the cave as the eagle settled on a ledge above it.  
  
Walker and Trivette looked at each other and stepped inside. A small fire lit the cave. There were a few clay pots and animal skins on the floor of the cave and next to one of the walls lay a small figure covered by a bearskin.  
  
They both ran towards the figure and could hardly believe what they saw when they turned the cover back. "Sydney!" Walker called out jubilantly.  
  
"My Lord Walker, she's alive!" Trivette exclaimed.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes. "Walker? Trivette?" She asked weakly.  
  
"We're here Sydney. We're going to get you out of here."  
  
"Where's Gage?" She sat up with some help from Trivette.  
  
"He was at the ranch when I left this morning." Walker stared at her still in shock that she was actually alive and sitting in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong Walker?" She asked.  
  
"Sydney, we've all spent the past four days thinking you were dead."  
  
Sydney's face went pale. "Oh my God. My mom and my brothers?" Walker nodded. "Gage? I know how I would feel if I lost him. Is he OK?"  
  
"He got pretty drunk yesterday after your funeral."  
  
"My what?" Syndey cried out in shock.  
  
"Sydney, try not to get too excited. I want to get you to the hospital and have you checked out."  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No, please take me to Gage first. I have to see him. He has to know that I'm alive. Please Walker." Sydney pleaded.  
  
Walker and Trivette gave in. They knew how much their friend had been suffering since Sydney's presumed death. "OK. But then it's straight to the hospital." Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
Walker and Trivette helped her back through the woods to the RAM. Walker called Alex as soon as his cell phone was in range. "Alex, is Gage still there?"  
  
"No. He left about half an hour ago. He said he wanted to visit Sydney. Why?"  
  
"Alex, Sydney . . ." Sydney interrupted him, shaking her head.  
  
"No one else knows until I see Gage." Sydney whispered. Walker nodded.  
  
"Sydney what, Walker?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll find him. I'll be home a little later, OK. Love you."  
  
"I love you too, Walker."  
  
**********  
  
Gage sat beside of Sydney's grave, looking at her headstone. "Oh Syd. I can't keep this up. I can't do anything right. My life is just so meaningless without you. He took the letter from his pocket and read it to himself. Then he looked at her grave. "Don't be mad at me, but I'm turning in my resignation today. There's no way I can continue to be a Ranger and claim to be able to protect anyone when I couldn't even protect the woman I loved most in this world.  
  
"You turn in that resignation and you're the one that's going to need protection." Sydney approached Gage from behind while Walker and Trivette leaned back on the RAM and watched from a distance.  
  
Gage stopped talking and looked from left to right with his eyes. "Now I know I'm going crazy. I could have sworn that I heard your voice."  
  
"Gage. Turn around." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
Gage turned towards Sydney and looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Syd?"  
  
"It's really me, in the flesh."   
  
Gage reached out cautiously to touch her, afraid that she was only a figment of his imagination. His hand caught hers as he caught his breath. "My God, Syd, it's really you!" He pulled her closely to him and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been? We all thought you were dead." He said through his tears of joy.  
  
"I know, Walker explained it to me on the way here. I am so sorry." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"How did you get out of the cabin? I came back for you, I tried to get to you, but the roof collapsed and then Walker and Trivette pulled me away. I'm sorry Syd. I promised you I would be back and then I couldn't get back and . . ." Gage cried.  
  
"Shh. It's OK." She put her hands on his face and kissed him long and passionately. "I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I promised Walker that he and Trivette could take me to the hospital to get checked over. Come with me."  
  
"I'll be right behind you."  
  
**********  
  
Gage stayed with Sydney at the hospital while she was being examined and Walker went home to get Alex.  
  
"Alex! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here. What's going on?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Sit down. You're not going to believe this, but Sydney is alive!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Do you remember Uncle Ray telling the story of Golden Eagle?" Walker asked.  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Well, Golden Eagle came to me in a vision last night and told me where I could find Sydney, alive. To make a long story short, Trivette and I went to the cave that I saw in my vision and well, she's alive!"  
  
"Where is she now? We need to tell Gage!"  
  
"Gage is with her. She's in the hospital being examined."  
  
Alex, Walker and Angela arrived at the hospital an hour after Sydney and Gage. There was a very tearful and joyous reunion in the ER.  
  
Sydney was released a little later. Gage helped her down from the examination table. "We need to get you home."  
  
"Not on your bike, you don't." Walker said protectively.  
  
"No Walker, actually a bike ride would probably do me good right now, especially one with the man I love." Sydney turned towards Gage.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"I feel great for someone who has just risen from the dead." Everyone laughed at this comment.  
  
Once home, Gage phoned Sydney's mom and told her everything that had transpired in the past 24 hours, then handed the phone over to Sydney.  
  
He also called Julie on his cell phone and let her know that Syd was alive and that he was more than OK.  
  
After letting everyone close to them know that Sydney was alive and well, they settled back into Sydney's bed and Gage held her closely and kissed her passionately. "Syd, don't ever do anything like this again, please. I don't think I could take it. Losing you once in a lifetime is enough."  
  
"Yes, but now that you've found me again, what do you plan to do with me?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Gage said as he leaned over and turned out the light.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
